Light, Chaos and the In between
by White-angel
Summary: Vegeta come to Earth to plurge it, and meets Bulma.We all know that story right? Well this story has neat little twist. Including the myth of the God Chaos, and only one who can save the universe. But at a terrible price.......Ingnore how it starts out.
1. The Capture

I don't own any of these characters.( Whine) But I wish I did! Vegeta ( snorts) No woman will ever own me Bulma( Smirk) We'll see about that!  
Darkness. So much darkness. A young girl huddled against the far wall, covered in dirt. Clothed only in shorts and a white top, she shivering, and whimpered slightly in her dark cell. Startling blue hair, matted to her pale skin bruised and cut. Wary sky blue eyes took in the room around her. A door slammed, and she huddled even closer to her corner. A figure approached her, moving silently. " Stay away from me." She hissed. A low chuckle emitted from the darkness. The cell door was swung open and she was hauled to her feet., and pressed against a hard body. The smell of spice and sweat and power drifted under her nose. The man was slightly short, so when he pulled away, he looked her straight in the eye. Tall, mid night hair shot up like a flame. Classical features born to royalty were calm, but arrogant. Hard black eyes stared into her light sky blue ones. They held a slightly possessive look, one that warned most other men away. "When you accept you fate, and consent to be my queen, then I'll let you out of here.." He murmured. He nuzzled her neck lightly and nibbled at her ear. " Never." She whispered Hoarsely. " Vegeta." Vegeta smirked lightly as he pulled away form her. " That will all change Bulma." He arrogantly assured her. He left the cell quietly and turned to face her at the door. " It will all change." With that, he was gone. Bulma sunk to the floor and wept, until she she could cry no more. Warn out, she fell to sleep on the hard cold floor of the Dungeon.  
Bulma) Vegata sounding like that! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah( Gasp) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahha  
  
Vegata( Grumble) Yeah well.......... ( Turns to look at Venus) You!  
  
Venus runs away with Vegeta chasing her) Well be right backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The God Of Chaos

Venus: ( Smile) No, I don't own Dragon ball Z ( Turns) What was that about no woman owning you, Vegeta? (Bulma sitting on Vegeta while he grumbles and glares up at Venus) Vegeta: Shut up, woman! Bulma: You know it's true! Vegeta : ( Venus and Bulma: Hahahahahahahahahahah  
Bulma starred out at the endless space that surrounded Vegeta's huge spaceship. She shivered. She never liked space. It was too quiet and lonely. Without it's many planets and stars, Space was a dark, uninhabited place. Bulma ran her hands up and down her arms, in an attempt to keep warm. She slowly backed away from the huge pane of glass that was the only thing separating her from the airless- dark world.  
  
Vegeta had moved her from her cell in the dungeons, in to a huge group of rooms. She turned to face the place in question. Thick walls, and a high ceiling were all painted in royal blues and light silvers. Plush, thick carpet in dark blue, led to a huge canopy bed, in the same colors of the room. A small nightstand stood near the bed, and across the room loomed a large closet, filled with clothing all in her size. Connecting with the bedroom was a Bathroom and a small sitting room.  
  
The bathroom was done up, all in light gray marble and ceramic glass. The sitting room had the same plush carpet as the bedroom, with two loveseats and a sofa in sky blue. A coffee table in the center completed the room, with a large vase of light pink roses and white lilies. Vegeta's touch, she mused, since roses and lilies were her favorite flowers. Bulma paused to glance at herself in one of the mirrors. Her features molded and twisted before her eyes. Long blue hair, shortened and became a blond, silver color. Wide, deep sky blue eyes became a brilliant, emerald green and narrower, like a cat's. Slightly tanned skin became paler and full red lips became slightly thinner. " Elissa." Bulma greeted coolly. The woman in the mirror smiled coldly. " Bulma." She eyed her. " You're doing well, my little captive."  
  
Bulma snorted. " Oh yeah." She replied sarcastically. "Just peachy." Elissa smirked. " And how could you not be." She drawled. " Captive of the 'Prince of Death' Vegeta, your former mate, I might add." Bulma hissed, " He is not my mate." Elissa laughed slightly. " Bulma, Bulma, Bulma." She chided. " We both know that Vegeta is the reborn god of Chaos." Bulma sighed, but said nothing. Elissa rolled her eyes. " But on to the real reason I'm here." Elissa looked Bulma straight in the eye. " Has he found the key?" She demanded. Bulma shook her head. " It's still safe." She assured her. Elissa looked relived. " Good." She sighed. " Bulma, I know you love Vegeta." Elissa eyed Bulma in amusement as she blushed darkly. Her look turned to one of pity. " But if you and Vegeta were to join..." Bulma interrupted her. " Yes I know, that child would have the power to destroy the universe."  
  
Venus: Review is you want more, please! Preview of next chapter: Vegeta stared down at Bulma. " Just marry me." He ordered. " I can't Vegeta." She whispered. Vegeta smirked. " Yes you can." He rasped. He caught her mouth in a soul-searing kiss........ 


	3. A Brushed Off Warning

Venus: Okay. I thought I should fill you in about the characters and what's going on so far. I will have one of these every three chapters of so after this. So the next one will be chapter 6. Okay?  
  
Ligonisan- Born with the powers to manipulate elements, weather and spiritual powers, they live to protect the universes and keep the balance in order.  
  
The key- a mystical object that is said to hold the light of the galaxy inside it. Is born inside a Ligonisan with a pure heart and can only be controlled by that Ligonisan. If its bearer is fully bonded with the holder of the dagonismia, it creates the stone of Bacomia and troughs the balance in complete disarray.  
  
Dagonisma- a stone formed from the darkness of the universe, it is born in the body of the god of chaos, and can only be controlled by him.  
  
Characters  
Vegeta- the reborn god of chaos. Bearer of the Dagonisma, and called 'The Prince of Death'. Is deeply in love with Bulma, and wants to rule the universe.  
  
Bulma- The leader of the Ligonisan and bearer of the Key. In love with Vegeta, but refuses to marry him, because it could mean the end of the universe.  
  
Elissa-Bulma's best friend and her mentor. Hates Vegeta, and lets him know it, every chance she gets.  
Note: Vegeta came across Bulma when he was invading Earth. He recognized her from a past life and kid-napped her. Reveling to her that he was the reborn god of chaos, he ordered her to marry him. Currently, she has refused him and got a visit from her friend Elissa, who warned her to keep the key safe.  
  
Since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you read a little of the next chapter..  
  
"Vegeta." A voice called; filling the quiet, still air of the raining room. Vegeta didn't look up or respond. He continued doing his push ups, as if nothing had happened. " Vegeta!" The voice said again. This time Vegeta paused for a moment in his workout, and then continued. " I know you can hear me, Prince of Death." The voice taunted. Vegeta growled " What do you want Elissa?" The voice chuckled " To speak to my favorite prince." Vegeta rolled his eyes, still not stopping from his workout. " Please spare me Ligonisan." He huffed. " You hate me and I hate you, so what do you want?" The voice snorted. " My, but aren't you so nice today." It paused. " It just wanted to tell you to stay away from Bulma." Vegeta laughed then, a loud sharp sound that shattered the remaining silence. " And why would I do that?" He demanded. " Because if you and Bulma create an child, that would through off the entire balance of the universe." Vegeta smirked " And I would care, why?" he drawled. The voice paused. Vegeta let out a bark of laughter. "Exactly." The voice sighed. " Look Vegeta, you may love her and you may be the God of chaos, but this would go beyond simple disarray. It could cause the end of the universe as we know it!" 


	4. Loving Regrets

Bulma turned towards Vegeta. Coated from head to tow in blood, he grinned slightly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Bulma sneered. Vegeta nodded. "Immensely." He assured her. He marched over to her and crushed her too him. His armor bit into her akin and the blood that coated him began to rub off on her too. Bulma could smell him slightly, through all the blood. A musky smell that filled her mind. Vegeta began kissing her neck and made his way down her chest. Elissa's warning ran clear in her mind. " Vegeta, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Vegeta worked his way up her neck again. " Just marry me." He ordered. Bulma shook her head. " I can't " She whispered.Vegeta smirked. " Yes you can." He replied, taking her mouth in a soul searing kiss.Elissa's warning rang loud and true deep within her mind. " The end of the universe." She had said. Was the happiness of her and Vegeta really worth sacrificing so many lives? Closing her eyes tightly, she knew the answer. She shoved Vegeta away. " We just can't." She whispered, turning away from hi, to look out into space. She heard an angry growl and a slam of a heavy door. Without turning, she knew Vegeta was gone. He wouldn't be back for awhile. She sank onto the lush, thick carpet. " Forgive me Vegeta." She cried, as tears rolled sown her face.  
He was gonna kill Elissa for telling Bulma about that damn, damn proficy!He gritted his teeth as he stalked through the halls of the palace, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.He stopped short as a light voice called to him. " Chaos." He hissed. " Speak of the Bitch." Elissa found her self against a stone wall with Vegeta's hand around her neck, before she could reply. His hand began to tighten with each passing second. " Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here on the spot." " I'll give you two." Another voice spoke for Elissa. As the speaker stepped into vision Vegeta's eyes widened. "You." He whispered in disbelief.  
Hahahahahah. I love suspense! On my stories anyway! I'm not going to update this story anymore until I get more reviews! 


	5. Authors Note

Sorry about this, but I cannot update this story until June. I have newer stories that need more chapters and finals are coming up. Sorry to disappoint, but you'll just have to wait. Try my other stories in the meantime.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Daughter of Light Minako 


End file.
